Party Night
by KawaiiZoe
Summary: It's a party!
1. Chapter 1: Spin the Bottle

**Yay, another story! XD I just finished chapter one of A Story With Some Characters, and you can check that out, if you want! In fact, that's a good idea, since this is using those characters and I don't want to do more intros. This is basically a story that is those characters just messing around. And playing party games! :D Enjoy!**

"Thanks for coming to my party!" Selena chimed. Rynxy looked up with a smile. Haruta was setting up the karaoke station while Kou was sitting on the couch, bored. Finally, Yuushin was rummaging around in the mini fridge. "SO who wants to play a party game?" Selena asked. Everyone said "Sure." Except Kou, who said "Whatever." Everyone sat in a circle except Yuushin. He walked in with a bottle. "Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?" He asked. Selena and Haruta cheered while Rynxy shook his head, nervous, and Kou just glared. "Out ruled!" Yuushin shouted while sitting down and putting the bottle in the middle. "Who goes first?" He asked. "I will!" Selena cheered. She spun the bottle. It landed on Kou. "Do it! Do it!" Haruta and Yuushin cheered as Rynxy just looked at Kou, scared. Kou crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch without even a blush. "Just do it." Selena giggled and flew over to Kou, planting a small kiss on his lips. Kou, of course, didn't kiss back. "Okay, Kou, your turn!" Said Selena as she sat down. Kou groaned and spun the bottle. It landed on Rynxy. "What!?" Screamed Rynxy, his face bright red. Kou couldn't help his face turning a little pink. "I want to see this!" Yuushin yelled. "Just do it." Haruta pouted. Rynxy walked over to Kou and, with face crimson, he lightly kissed Kou. Everyone besides Kou and Rynxy started laughing as Rynxy sat back down. He wiped his lips with his sleeve as Kou put his face in his hands. Rynxy reached his hand out and spun the bottle. It landed on Yuushin. "NOOOOO!" He screamed, burying his face in his hands. "Kissing my brother is worse!" Yuushin's face got a little red but he just laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Haruta asked quizzically. "I can kiss my brother." Yuushin murmured. Rynxy slowly crawled over to Yuushin. He closed his eyes as Yuushin planted a kiss on his lips. After he did, he ruffled Rynxy's hair. Rynxy slowly backed away without saying anything. "Why are you making that kind of reaction? Am I that bad a kisser?" He laughed. Selena looked at Yuushin. "Yuushin, did you like that?" She asked. "No, it's just fun to mess with my brother!" He replied. Yuushin spun the bottle and it landed on Selena. Rynxy glared at Yuushin as he grinned. Haruta pouted. "I didn't get a turn!" "You will." Yuushin said simply. "Now get over here, Selena." Selena flew over as Yuushin gave her a kiss. She sat back down. "My turn!" She sang. She spun the bottle. It landed on Haruta. "Eww, gross!" They both said. "Do it!" Yuushin urged. Selena slowly planted a kiss on Haruta's lips. "Done!" She screamed, instantly pulling away. "Just spin!" Haruta reached over and spun the bottle. It landed on Kou. They both looked at each other. "Can't we just-" Haruta started. "Nope." Yuushin answered. Haruta closed her eyes as she kissed Kou really quickly and pulled away. Their faces were both red. Kou simply spun the bottle again. It landed on Yuushin. "...Maybe we should end the game now." Everyone said at the same time. Yuushin got up to go get some snacks.

**So that's done! Did you like reading it? Because I liked writing it! :3 Just a note, this is not related to the main storyline. Next chapter, there will be a special guest! Have a great night! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Telephone and HILY

**And now a new chapter! :D Also, just a little interactive thing, but leave a review saying which party game you want to see next! Because I'm running out of ideas. :P Here we go!**

Yuushin came back and sat the snacks in the middle. "What should we play now?" Selena asked. "Oh, I know!" Haruta shouted. Kou glared. "We should play Secret Telephone!" She cheered. "That's a good idea!" Yuushin replied. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it~" Selena said and walked over and opened the door. There was Zoe. "Hi!" Selena said. Zoe waved. "I heard there was a party." She said. "Oh yes, come in!" Selena quickly led Zoe over the group and they both sat down. Everyone said "Hi!" Except Kou, who just glared. Probably still upset with having to kiss Ryxny and Haruta, and almost Yuushin. "Well, Zoe, we're going to play Secret Telephone!" Selena said. "That sounds fun!" Zoe replied. "I'll start!" Haruta said. She leaned over to Rynxy and whispered in his ear: "Kou is a pervert." Haruta pulled away and giggled while Rynxy raised an eyebrow. He leaned over to Kou and whispered the same thing in his ear. He glared at Haruta, who just giggled. Selena, Zoe and Yuushin were just confused. Kou leaned over and whispered into Yuushin's ear. "Haruta is retarded." "Why would Haruta say that?" He asked. Kou shrugged, uninterested. Haruta giggled. Kou rolled his eyes. Yuushin whispered it into Zoe's ear. She grinned. She whispered it into Selena ear, adding something: "And stupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid~" Selena laughed so hard. "Well?" Haruta asked. Selena took a breath. "I'm sure this isn't what you said," She started. "But here's what I heard: 'Haruta is retarded and stupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid~'" Selena finished. She burst out laughing along with Zoe, Rynxy and Yuushin. Even Kou stifled a laugh. Haruta just sat there, beet red, with a pout on here face. "Let's play something else." She pouted. Everyone laughed (except Haruta and Kou). "Hey, how about 'Honey, I Love You'?" Yuushin suggested. "What's that?" Selena asked. "It's simple. One person sits in the middle and says to anyone in the circle 'Honey, I love you, won't you give me a smile?' The person says, 'Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile.' Then the person in the middle tries to make them smile without touching them." Yuushin said. "Sounds fun." Selena said. "Kou, go first!" Kou sighed and sat in the middle. He turned to Rynxy and murmured, "Honey, I love you, won't you give me a smile?" Rynxy blushed. He murmured back, "Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile." Kou then sat there and thought for a second. Zoe got up to get a drink. Kou got an idea and held out his foot. Zoe then tripped and fell on her face. Rynxy couldn't help but burst out laughing, as well as everyone including Zoe (excluding Kou). "This game is fun!" Selena cheered.

**And it will be continued next time! Remember to leave your idea in the reviews! See you next time!**


End file.
